UNUSUAL LIVES
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: After eating in a unusual restarant the Bladebreakers are undergoing a strang change, Sorry im bad at summaries! The story is better. WARRNING: CHIBI BLADERS,MPREG. Enjoy the story!: DIS-CONTINUDE!
1. Chapter 2

UNUSUAL LIVES

**Hello, sorry if this is a little sappy, but this is my first time writing a story. Please be patient with me!**

He looked out the window dull fully, oh how he _hated _the rain. It reminded him of his mother whom had died on a day like this... It was night time, heck it was 10 minutes to midnight, currently his teammates were asleep. Even his team captain Kai was still asleep.(he thought that was a miracle as he's team captain woke up really early.) **KAI**. The very name made his heart quench and his stomach would squirm.Yes Tyson Granger the Beyblade Champion _loved_his his fellow teammate Kai. A tear rolled his cheek because he knew that Kai would never like him, Kai was... perfect, while he on the other hand wasn't. He sighed he was starting to get tired, but he was too scared of the nightmares that came every night. He shudderedand soon streams of tears began to fall from his sapphire colored eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest while he wrapped his arms around his his knees and put his head in his arms, hiding his face. He began to sob as he couldn't stop his tears. Soon he fell into a nightmare deep sleep.

* * *


	2. A nighttime surprise

UNUSUAL LIVES CHAPTER 2

* * *

**Sorry about the last chapter it was to short! I'll make this chapter longer. Oh before i forget...because of my first reviewer I'm gonna add more than a TyKa moment. And I'll _try _to at_ least_ update every one or two days. I hope that you enjoy this chapter cause my arms are soar from typing. But for now ENJOY CH.2!**

* * *

**KAI'S POV: **Crimson eyes looked from the doorway to the slumped form of his teammate(and his secret crush)Tyson. He had watched every movement his teammate had made ,it made his heart ache as he watched Tyson cry,flinch and whimper in his sleep. He was curious on what nightmare was haunting _his _angle. But one thing was for sure: he _loved_ his blue haired teammate. Heck he would _kill _whomever hurt his angle. He wished he could tell Tyson how he felt, but he was cold and tainted while Tyson on the other hand was pure and innocent. He quietly opened the door and silently walked up to Tyson's sleeping form. He crouched down to his level and gently picked him up in bridle style and carried him to his bed. He then pulled back the covers and gently laid him on his bed. Kai looked down at Tyson's pain filled face that still had a few tears streaming down his face. Unable to resist he gently brushed a few tears off Tyson's face then he leaned down and kissed Tyson's head.

* * *

**TYSON'S POV:**As if by magic, Tyson opened his eyes only to come in contact with a pair of crimson colored eyes, the owner? None other then Kai. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Kai broke the silence by saying" Tyson I have something to say to you." " You do? Funny cause I-I have something to say to." Tyson slightly stuttered as he was getting nervous." You first Tyson." Kai replied, he to was nervous " Iloveyou." He said quickly. Kai only stared at him, " I get it if you don't li-." He stopped at mid sentence as he felt Kai's soft warm lips on his own. Tyson soon recovered quick enough to kiss Kai back. Kai gently pulled Tyson up by wrapping his arm around Tyson's waist while Kai's hand went behind Tyson's head undoing the the band that held Tyson's hair up. Tyson mound into the kiss, that gave Kai the chance to slip his tongue into Tyson's mouth Kai licked every bit of the hot craven. Soon they both parted, both looked flustered and out of breath. Kai pulled Tyson to his chest and hugged him " Tyson I love you to." Kai whispered to him in a soft loving voice. Tyson smiled the moment Kai said those words he buried his face into Kai's chest, inhaling his scent. They stayed in that position for a while longer until Tyson feel asleep. Kai smiled when he felt his boyfriend fall asleep, he gave Tyson a gentle kiss on his lips then he to feel asleep.

* * *

**MAX'S POV: **He giggled, he couldn't _believe _what he saw in front of him! It was to bazaar! His best friend in the _same bed_as his team captain Kai! He had just woken up when he saw that Kai wasn't in his room, he then checked to make sure that Tyson was still in his own room. Boy oh boy did he get a shock when he opened the bedroom door, he was meet with the sight of Kai hugging Tyson to him while Tyson had his head on Kai's chest. Kai's head was slightly above Tyson's head while Tyson had his arms wrapped around Kai's waist. Max immediately went back into his room and got his camera, turning off the flash so he didn't wake them he took a few pictures. Then he silently closed the door and walked into Ray's room," Ray wake up I have something to show ya." Max said while gently shaking Ray's shoulder. Ray ground then openedhis eyes and asked in a sleepy" What is it Max?." Max happily replied" Take a look at this." He then handed Ray the pictures of there two sleeping teammates. Interested, Ray took the pictures from him and what he saw made his eyes widen, Kai _and_Tyson IN the SAME bed together and hugging?! " How and where did you...?" Ray asked the always smiling Max. Max's smile widened (if that was possible) and replied " I'll show ya." He then led Ray to Tyson's bedroom and quietly opened the door. Ray moved in front of Max to take a look and was surprised that they were in the same bed. He smiled, he had a suspicion that Kai liked Tyson and he was right. He turned back to Max and whispered" Lets leave before they wake up, other wise Kai might kill us." With that said they both quietly left the room.


	3. Alone At Last!

UNUSUAL LIVES CHAPTER 3

* * *

Sorry about the last chapter, I promise that this one will be lots longer! Also I'm sorry about the pov's I'm not that good with them. In fact for any TyKa fans you'll like this chapter. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SOME WHAT M RATED!

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked down, he smiled as he looked down at_ his _angle's face. Tyson looked so innocent and cute, Tyson had a relaxed look on his face that made him look like he was twelve years younger(not that heknew what Tyson looked like at the age of 3!) Then Kai remembered how Tyson was crying last night. Kai wanted to know what was hurting his blue haired angle, but he wasn't going to flat out ask him about it. But he still wanted to know what was haunting Tyson... Tyson opened his eyes a bit and picked up to look at Kai. He smiled then gave a cute yawn that told Kai that his boyfriend was awake" Good Morning Ty." Kai whispered in a soft loving voice. Tyson looked at Kai and replied " Morning." While hugging Kai to himself. Kai smiled and whispered" You know I love right Ty?" Tyson nodded, " Should we go down tobreakfast before Ray and Max get suspicious?" Tyson asked. "Alright" was Kai's reply. Both boys got out of bed and took a long big shower then went downstairs.

* * *

As soon as they were downstairs Tyson said," Morning guys." Max replied,"Good morning Tyson!" Kai and Ray did a simple nod to each other than sat down to have breakfast. As always Tyson was the first to grab a pancake, suddenly the doorbell rung Max stood up and went to answer the door. He came back a minute later announcing "Hey guys we've been invited to free dinner at a restaurant later on today!" Tyson whopped and yelled " Yes lets go for it!" "Hold it have you asked me wither we can go?" Kai asked." Kai can we** please **go?" Tyson begged and gave Kai the puppy eyes. Kai caved at the look Tyson was giving, he sighed and said"Fine we can go." Tyson said"Yes" than hugged Kai. Both Tyson and Max started to jump up and down in joy, Kai only stared at Tyson as his jumping was giving Kai a_ very_ nice view of his stomach. Ray suddenly asked" What are we soposed to do until we leave?" Tyson stopped jumping at the question, Kai sent Ray a death glare. Tyson turned to Kai and asked"Can we have today off Kai?" Kai thought about it an answered" OK we won't train today, do what you guys want." Tyson smiled and said "If any one needs me I'll be in the backyard." He then went out the sliding door." I'm gonna go to the park for a walk."Ray decided a moment later then he to left. Max said" I'll just leave."

A moment later he to was gone.Kai grinned at his luck, he was ALONE at home with Tyson! Just the two of them he hoped that Ray and Max took there sweet time. Making up his min he got up and went into the backyard to look for Tyson. Sure enough he found Tyson with his back turned toward him, Kai smirked and sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist while resting his head on Tyson's shoulder." You know we have the house to ourselves right?" Kai asked in a whisper. Both boys sat down on the grass with Tyson sitting in between Kai's legs while leaning against Kai's chest. Kai still had his arms around Tyson's waist while he leaned against a tree. Tyson turned his head toward Kai and gave him a short kiss."Why don't we make use of the time we have while were alone?" Kai asked then began to nibble on Tyson's ear. Tyson moaned as Kai began to kiss him on his neck, he moaned louder when Kai sucked and licked a picticular spot on his neck. Kai whisperd huskily"You liked that now didn't you?" Tyson noded quickly. Kai suddenly picked him up in bridle stlye and carried him back into the house. He carried Tyson to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He then laid him on the bed and sat on top of him. He smacked his lips to Tyson's lips in a heated kiss, he licked Tyson's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Tyson opeaned his mouth letting Kai explore the inside of his angel's mouth, he massaged Tyson's tounge with his own. Tyson moaned into the kiss. Soon they broke there heated kiss, panting. Kai gazwed into Tyson's eyes lovingly and smiled. Kai started kissing along Tyson's jaw to his neck while his hands started to take off Tyson's shirt, Tyson to was trying to take Kai's own shirt off. Tyson gasped as cold air hit his exposed skin, Kai started kissing down to Tyson's chest. Tyson moaned louder as Kai's tounge was teaseing one of his nipples. Kai liked the fact that HE was the one making Tyson moan like that." K-Kai st-stop ahh t-teasing." Tyson panted. Kai only replied by kissing him all the way down to his navel. Kai's hands was undoing Tyson's pants at the same time Tyson was undoing Kai's own pants. Soon both boys had removed each others last articals of clothes. Kai then positiond himself at Tyson's enterance and asked " You ready for this?" Tyson noded then Kai gently thrust into him and stopped giving Tyson to get use to the pain and feeling. Kai thrusted slowly but he could tell that Tyson wanted him to go faster and harder. So complying to Tyson's demands he began to thrust faster and harder, they both felt pleasure and pain course threw them. Tyson moaned loudly when Kai hit a picticlular spot inside him" Right t-there K-Kai." Tyson panted out. Kai continud to thrust into Tyson until he spilled his sperm deep inside Tyson, a moment later Tyson came as we'll. Kai collapsed on top of Tyson, both where panting. Kai gave Tyson a short kiss then asked in a shused voice" Should we clean up ourselves before Max and Ray get back?" Tyson noded and added " Yeah we don't wanna give them a heart attack." With that both boys got out of bed and headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When they got out of the bathroom Tyson was so tired from '_playing'_ with Kai and taking a shower after they where done? He was DEAD tired, but he wasn't going to sleep. Kai looked at his lover and noticed that he looked ready to passout. True he was exsausted but he only needed at least half an hour to rest. Both boys headed into the living room sat down the couch and turned on the tv and waited for there last two teammates to get back.

* * *

**Sorry I'm not good with smex scence! Any way the next chapter will be shorter. Also I might not be able to update as quickly as I do cause I have to sleep early on school days, but I'll try my best! PLEASE review!**


	4. Restaurant time

UNUSUAL LIVES CHAPTER 4

* * *

**HELLO! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry about any miss spellings that I made. Any way this chapter _might _be shorter than the last one, SORRY! Any way I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Tyson sat close to Kai and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai wrapped his arm around Tyson's shoulder and gently started rubbing his arm. Kai moved his hand up and down Tyson's arm to the side of his head, in a massage. Tyson breathed deeply in relaxation," Go ahead and sleep Ty." Kai whispered softly into Tyson's ear. " You sure?" Tyson whispered back his eyelids already dropping. Kai smiled when he felt Ty's breathing even out, he transferred Tyson's head onto his lap and gently started stroking his angle's long blue hair.

He was so absorbed in stroking his boyfriend's hair that he didn't notice when Ray and Max entered the room." Uh Kai?" Kai turned only to come face to face with his two other teammates. "Uh, this Isn't what It looks like...?" Kai said in a attempt to find a reason on _why _he was stroking his teammates hair, after all they weren't supposed to know yet. " Yeah right Kai, your with Tyson right?" Max asked crossing his arms looking amused. " Yeah so... got a problem with that?" Kai asked angrily." Of course not Kai!" Ray exclaimed in an attempt to calm his team captain down. " Why is Tyson asleep thought?" Ray asked. Kai blushed greatly at the question. Max noticed and asked" Kai **what **did you and Tyson **do **while we were gone?" Kai's face was so red with embarrassmentthat it was the same color as Tyson's red jacket. Max grinned at Kai with amusement," Shut up." Kai growled at him. Kai unknowingly was still running his hand softly threw Tyson's hair.

"Kai you better wake him up were do to leave in ten minutes." Ray told Kai then he and Max left the room. Kai gently shook his angle's shoulder, all he got in responds was a little movement.Kai smiled a bit if Tyson was this deep asleep... he bent down to Tyson's ear and licked his earlobe. Tyson moaned in response,Kai then gave Tyson a deep kiss he was surprised when he responded back. " Your awake?" Kai asked when he broke the kiss. " Yeah, what time is it?" Tyson asked with a cute blush on his face "6:26, were suppose to leave four the restaurant in four minutes." Kai softly replied Soon all the BladeBreakers had gone into bus and drove all the way to a restaurant called 'Blue Lagoon' " The name sucks big time." Kai stated. The team then walked in and saw a table labeled ' reserved for the BladeBreakers.' Ray and Max sat down next to each other across from Kai and Tyson sat. In a minute a waitress came and gave them menues and walked away. Under the table Kai was gently stroking Tyson's hand. Tyson looked at the menu a knew what he was gonna have.

The waitress came back and took there order, Kai orderd chicken and rice with seasoned shrimp. Ray orderd fish rice and chips. Max orderd the noddles with mustured. Tyson of course orderd the most, mashpotato with bits of chicken with rice and miso soup. The waitress took the orders and left.

* * *

Borise laughed, his plan was going along smoothly. He was happy because he was about to get revenge on the BladeBreaker team. Okay maby he only wanted revenge on Kai but from what he just saw...what better way to get back at Kai then GET his love - Tyson? And to make sure that no one interfered he would get the whole team." All you have to do is put this into their food and drinks." Borise said coldly to the 'waitress'. " Not a problem sir." She replied. She got the food and took it to the waiting BladeBreaker team. Everyone at the table dug into there food, in Tyson's case however he eagrely got into his food. After the meal they pilled back into the a bus and went back home.

As soon as they arrived Ray and Max went to bed. Kai sat down on the couach followed by Tyson. " You tired Ty?" Kai asked, " Not that much." Tyson replied with a cute yawn. Kai put his arms around Tyson and pulled him onto his lap. Kai rested his head on Tyson's head while Tyson sighed tiredly " You know I'll love you no matter what?" Kai whisperd to him. Tyson nodded in reply, then he turned and kissed Kai.When he broke the kiss Kai began to massage Tyson's shoulder and neck. Tyson sighed in pure relaxzation. Tyson felt his eyelids began to drop and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep. Kai smiled at the angle in his arms, he lifted his boyfriend up in bridle style and him into his( it's Tyson's room people.) room and gently laid him on the bed. Kai tucked him in and took a few seconds to look at the angelic face, he then bent down and kissed HIS angle's head. After he said a soft 'good night' and kissed Tyson on his head he then left for his room.


	5. He did what to you?

UNUSUAL LIVES CHAPTER 5

* * *

**Sorry the last chapter was short but this one might be longer. Just to let you know Boris's whole plan has yet to reveled because i have not written out yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter! _'thoughts'_**

**NEXT MORNING**

Ray yawned it was 7:55 perfect time to start breakfast. As he walked down the hall he noticed that Tyson was not in his bed, Ray shrugged it off maby he was in the bathroom. Soon Max walked in and yelled" Ray Tyson's not here!" " What was that Max?" Alarmed they turned to find the owner of the voice Kai. "Max said that Tyson isn't here." Ray answered, " Maby he's still in bed?"Kai questioned. But after half an hour the team was getting a little worried, okay little was an under statement Kai was really worried. After getting tired of waiting for Tyson the team went to his room to find it...empty. Max spotted a lump on Tyson's bed and then realization dawned on him"Uh... i think i found him." He said pointing to the lump on the bed. Kai pulled back the covers only to look into a pair of big blue eyes."What the heck!?" He yelled the chibi squeaked and hid in the corner trying his best to get away, frighted. Kai looked guilty at the small child, Ray put his hand out wanting to ruffle the child's hair but pulled back when the child whimpered." It's okay Ty were not gonna hurt you."Max said to the terrified child then Ray asked" Why won't you talk to us Ty?" The chibi looked frighted but said in a small shaky voice" M-Me c-could?" " Of course you can why wouldn't you?" Max asked the small blue haired chibi." D-Daddy say i can't or he hurt more."The chibi said in a small broken voice, he's eyes stated to water up." Your dad hits you?" Max asked in a shocked voice, when the chibi nodded his head in conformation he looked like he wanted to cry. " Oh Ty." He said then he hugged the small child" What you do?" Tyson asked" Hugging you." Max replied to the child. "You've never been hugged?" Ray asked Chibi Tyson " No, daddy say i is a bad boy and that I'm notfing but trash, that I'm stoopid and i should go die." The chibi said in a broken voice and he started to cry. " Don't worry Ty. We won't let him hurt you anymore."Kai said softly to the crying chibi.

With that he gently lifted the chibi and took him to the kicthen to feed him. Once in the kicthen Kai asked "You hungry?'' looking at the child" I could?" asked the Tyson.'_What they starved him to?! First I learn that he was abused as a child then I learn that they starved him? What next?!'_Kai said"Of course you can! You can do whatever and eat whatever you want." He lifted the chibi and showed him the cereal, after Tyson choose a box he poured him some then preceded to hand feed him."Why you care me?" The chibi asked him,Kai smiled at the child and answered"Because I'm your friend." When he said that the chibi burst into tears, "Whats wrong Ty?!" He asked startled by the out burst."T-That the first time anyone say that to me! Daddy say that I'm to worthless to have friends!" The chibi continued to cry.''Ty I'm not your only friend theirs Ray and Max too! And your not bad your a VERY VERY good boy!'' Kai said assuring. The chibi looked at him and gave a real smile. Kai smiled as well because he was the first to receive a smile from Tyson. He lifted the chibi and gave him a hug, in return the child hugged him back in happiness. Then he sat down again and continued to hand feed Tyson. When Max entered the room Tyson yelled out ''Maxie!'' Max turned to the child and lifted him up in a hug. "Hey what about me?" Ray asked playfully Tyson then ran to give him a hug and lastly Kai. Kai picked him up and tickled his stomach causing Tyson to laugh with joy." Me happy witf yous guys! Me happy to haves friends likes you!" The chibi said joyfully.

Kai smiled and said " You need a bath." ''No!" The chibi suddenly cried startling the three remaining teammates. " Whats wrong!?'' Kai asked surprised at the sudden out burst, ''Me soway me bad boy no hurt!'' Tyson continued begging ''No hurt pwease no hurt." "Shh its okay Ty were not gonna hurt you." Kai tried to reassure the weeping child. Then Max asked''Whats wrong with taking a bath Tyson?'' The child turned to him him still crying he wept out" W-W-When m-me b-bad boy D-Da-Daddy t-try to dr-drown me!" The chibi burst out into another fit of tears barley choking out" Pwease no d-drown!'' Kai was in shock okay he could barley take the fact that Tyson was abused and starved as a child and now that his father had drowned him as punishment!? Kai looked down at Tyson and said soothing gentle voice'' It's okay Ty, were not gonna hurt or drown you okay? I promise you we won't hurt you.'' He began to gently run his hand up and down on Tyson's back in a soothing way.In an attempt to help calm the child down Ray added in a soft voice" Don't worry Tyson we won't let nobody hurt you." Then Max added gently'' If anybody hurts you we won't let them get away okay?'' Kai shot Ray and Max a grateful glance, Tyson stopped crying but still sniffed. '' Y-You pwomise that you n-no d-drown m-me?'' Tyson asked in a small fearful voice. Kai smiled gently at Tyson and said'' I promise you we won't hurt you.'' The chibi gave a small watery smile and buried his small face into Kai's chest, slightly shaking. Finally looking up he nodded, Kai gave him a gentle look then took Tyson to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Kai made sure the water tempature was perfect before they both got in and took a quick bath then got out. Kai was putting on his shoe while Tyson sat on Kai's shoulder "You nice.'' ''Hm?'' "You is nice.'' The child repeated Kai picked him of his shoulder and said" Thanks your nice too,now why don't we dry your hair?'' Tyson nodded. Kai carefully dried and brused Tyso'n hair back into it's original binding. Then he lifted Tyson onto his shoulder then both left the room. When they arrived into the livingroom Ray stated'' You know chibs have a lot of energy so why don't we take him to the park?" ''You wanna go to the park Ty?" Kai asked the blue haired infant."Yeah!" He answerd exitedly. "Hey why don't we have a picnic there instead?" Max suggested. Tyson nodded quickly and said"That even better! We go like a family!" Ray than pracceded to give everyone someting to do while he made the food. As Kai and Tyson where about to leave Ray asked"Kai can you get a smaller blanket and a pillow in case Tyson gets tired and wants to take a nap?'' ''Sure''Kai answerd the neko-jin.


	6. Explaining Time

UNUSUAL LIVES CHAPTER 6

* * *

**Hello i hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter should be a lot longer than any of my other chapters. Sorry it took a long time to update this chapter I had writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (By the way it's still morning in this chapter.) Oh theres SOME language in this chapter.**

After half an hour the group left the hotel room to the park. Once they arrived there they choose a spot under a cherry blossom tree on a small hill, there was even a beydish behind the hill. They set up the blanket and sat there until Tyson asked"Can I go play?" Looking at Kai for permission.'' Sure go on ahead.'' Kai answered him watching the chibi as he got on a swing and well swung. "Don't worry so much Kai he'll be fine.'' Ray told the Russian blader."I know but i have a feeling that something might happen to him."Kai replied to the neko-jin. Max got up and went over to Tyson, giving the chibi a push on the swing. Both Ray and Kai just closed there eyes and relaxed. After a while Tyson came over and asked timidly"C-Can i-i e-eat?" Kai looked at the nervous infant and said "Of course you can, also you don't have to be scared about asking for anything.If you need something just ask." The chibi smiled and hugged Kai and exclaimed''You is the best friend i ever haves!'' Kai laughed a little and gave him a sandwitch and a small juice, whom ate it joyfully.

After eating Chibi Tyson turned to Max and exclaimed "We go play!"Max laughed and took the child's hand and both went over to the swings.Kai looked at Tyson as he was being pushed by Max on the swings, maybe Ray was right. Maybe he was just being paranoid. After a few minutes Max came back and sat down next to Ray."We should do this more often you know? It's relaxing." Max said."Plus we do a lot of training and we hardly ever relax i think we should do this at least once a month."Max reasoned. "Hm I'll think about it." Kai said to the blond haired blader.

Suddenly they heard a yelp...Tyson's yelp, alarmed Kai turned to the swings looking for the blue haired child only to see two teenage boys surrounding Tyson kicking him. The little boy was on the ground covered in bruises and...blood, he was weeping. Quickly Kai,Ray and Max ran over, hitting, kicking and in Kai's case nearly killing the other two boys. Grabbing the shirt collar of one of the boys he asked angrily"Why the hell were you beating on him!?" The boy looked fearfully at him but said with sick amusement"Cause we wanted to, so what? It's just a little good for nothing worth-"The boy was cut off as Kai had knocked him out cold. Kai smirked down at the boy and said" Your weak and worthless. What tough guy beats on a little boy?" He then turned to the beaten child who was trying to get up but was to injured to even sit up. The child was still weeping and he was muttering something fearfully and was breathing heavily. Kai bent down and gently picked up the crying child,he hugged the child in his arms protectively all the while trying to stop the flow of tears coming from Tyson's blue eyes. The chibi barely managed to whisper out" N-No.. h-hurt... p-pwease n-no... h-hurt." Fallowed by a cough. Kai looked over to Max and Ray whom were looking at him dull fully and sadly.Silently Kai took Tyson back to there spot and softly started to wipe the blood off the chibi's face and arms while Max and Ray packed away there stuff then they left. Max looked sadly at the child in Kai's arms and said softly" See told you we wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting you." The chibi didn't respond to him.'' I think we should take him to the hospital Kai he isn't breathing right and none of us knows first aid."Ray told Kai as he looked at HIS small angle and asked"Wheres the nearest hospital?"

* * *

After 15 minutes of searching they addmited Tyson to the hospitle and waited, Kai looked at his two teammates and told them"You two don't have to stay here you can go back to the hotel." Ray glanced at Kai and replied to him''Nah we'll stay here too." Just then a nurse came to them and said" The little infant you brought in has several cuts and has large bruises on his back and legs, you can take him with you but he's fragile and he needs to get plently of rest.'' Kai nodded and went to Tyson's room to find him sleeping peacefully and he was breathing normaly. He went over and gently lifted him up and carried him back to there hotel room.

Once inside Ray and Max sat down on the couch while Kai took the fragile child and laid him carefully on his(Kai's bed) tucking him in he kissed Tyson's head. He left the room, when he sat down in the living room he thought' _How could've i had let this happen? I was watching him and he still got hurt. Now he'll be more afraid of other people.'_He was broken out of his train of thoughts when Max asked" Hey weren't we supposed to pick up Kenny,Hillary and Daichi today?" His and Ray's eyes widened they looked at each other and said together "Oh-oh" " 'OH-OH IS THE RIGHT WORD!'' Yelled a voice from the door way. They turned to the door way only to look at a VERY mad Hillary and behind her was Kenny and Daichi'' WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS PICK US UP?!" Yelled the 'monkey boy'. " Who scweaming?" Came a small tired voice from the hallway , everyone turned to find an exhausted Tyson barely standing up occasionally swaying slightly."Is that Tyson?" Asked Kenny looking at the three bladers on the couch, they nodded."TYSON?!'' exclamied Daichi running over to the startled child. He picked him up quickly- a little to quickly as Tyson had whimpered in pain. Kai hurriedly walked over to Daichi and gently took the frightened child from him all the while glaring at Daichi. Hillary looked surprised as Kai was talking gently to the scared chibi." T-They g-gonna h-hurt... m-me?"The chibi asked fearfully looking at the three new arrivals.

"No, there not gonna hurt you i won't let them okay?" Kai said gently to HIS chibified angle. Kenny turned to Ray and Max and asked"Okay can you calmly explain WHY TYSON IS AN INFANT!?" His voice rose to a yell that made Tyson whimper and making him cry a bit. Kai glared at Kenny which made shut up."We would like it if you guys didn't yell or yell at Tyson,he gets scared easily at loud noises so be quite." Kai growled at Kenny,Hillary and Daichi.

''Okay,Okay don't bite our heads off.'' Daichi said to the Russian blader. Kai sighed and he sat down with Tyson in his arms ignoring everybody in the room. Ray said" You guys better sit down it's a long story." Ray and Max then launched into a an explanation on what had happened from going to the reasturant to the present time.( It's the afternoon.)" Who in the fucking world picks on a little 3 year old?" Hillary asked outraged. " Exactly, Kai _almost killed_ them." Max said with amusment. "So Tyson was abused as a child? Hard to belive cause he's always happy." Kenny stated '' We'll he's not as happy as before, he's... vulnarable." Max replied back. Hillary looked at Kai in time to hear him ask the child" Why did you wake up Ty?" The chibi looked at him and answered" My back hurt." Kai looked at Tyson warmly and asked" Can i take a look?" Tyson nodded and allowed Kai to lift his shirt up only to try and hold back a wince at the large, swelling bruise on Tyson's back. Kai carefully pulled down the shirt," Hm, I'll put a smaller extra pillow on the bed to help cusion your back alright?" The chibi nodded in respons. " We'll come to think about it i think Tysons really cute." Hillary commented looking at the blue haired infant. The child looked at her and cocked his head cutely followed by a cute yawn." Thats so cute!!" She squeald, but regretted it when the child tried to bury himself in Kai's arms.

Kai laughed a little at the chibi's action, drawing Kenny's and Daichi's attention, they were shoked as Kai was gently running his hand up and down Tyson's back.The action making the chibi relax and sleepy." Why is Kai taking care of Tyson anyway? I thought he _hate_d Tyson.'' Hillary said outloud, the chibi began to cry again, Kai glared at her. "Y-You h-hate..,m-me?" The chibi asked tearfully,looking up at Kai. "No, i don't hate you, i never did and i never will hate you."Kai said softly to the little angle in his arms. The chibi gave him a smile and hugged Kai, Kai returned the hug. Max smiled and said" Be careful of what you say Hill you might upset him." "Not to mention Kai is the one who Tyson trusts the most thats why he likes Kai better."Max resoned.

Daichi nodded and said ''So i can't get mad at him without Kai trying to kill me?" ''Thats right." Kenny answered.Kenny looked at Kai as he was rubbing a now sleeping Tyson's back. Kai shifted the infant so that he would be more comfortable.Kai looked back and asked "What?" "Nothing Kai." Ray said to the Russian blader "Max can you go checkto see if there are any bandages in the bathroom?" The Russian blader asked Max. Max got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later Max emerged from the bathroom with a few rolls of the requested bandages."I found a few rolls of bandages and some type of cream that should reduce the swelling on his back." Kai thanked the blond blader and took the items from him. He carefully lifted the child's shirt as not to wake him and gently began rubbing the cream on the infant's back.

''Man thats a serioues bruise, tell me were those two bastards are so i can kill 'em." Daichi said in a forced low voice. Ray laughed at him a little and said " I don't think so, they were TWICE your size!" Kai stood up surprising everybody, with a sleeping Tyson in his arms he once again walked into his room and laid the chibi down.

* * *

**To answer a question... Tyson turned into a chibi because they ate the spiked food from the restaurant. Sorry I took so long to update. I lost my computer conecction for a few days , i barly got it back yesterday. I hope you like this chapter!**


	7. Did i hear right?

UNUSUAL LIVES CHAPTER 7

* * *

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you thought about the last chapter in your reviews.**

**Anyway I'm gonna warn you about Kai "Kinda" killing Max(not like for real, i mean knocked out.) Enjoy these chapter!!**

After Kai laid the infant on his bed he went back to the living room. He sat down again when he entered the room,''You guys should've seen Kai and Tyson before we went to the restaurant."Max suddenly said''I'll show you a few pictures.'' He grinned at the pale expression on Kai's face. Kai turned to Max so quickly that Kenny was surprised he didn't snap his neck." Don't.You.Dare.Max.'' Kai growled threateningly, he looked like he was getting ready to lunge at Max.  
Max noticed this and he took off quickly to his room,Kai right behind him. Ray sweat dropped and laughed out'' If Max doesn't get killed you'll be shocked at those pictures.Trust me, I've already seen them.'' A few minutes passed, and still no Max and no Kai.'' Is Max dead already...?''Daichi asked.''You make it sound as though your expecting him to die!'' Yelled Hillary. Suddenly Max ran in, out of breath.''Wheres Kai?'' Asked Kenny looking at the panting blader." I-In his...room.''He panted out.

"Why?" "I don't.. know.He was about to catch me, and he just stopped and went into his and Tyson's room." Max explained to his puzzled team. Max handed Kenny the pictures all the while grinning at the look on Kenny,Daichi, and Hillary's faces. They where looking at the picture of Kai and Tyson in the _same _bed _together_. Suddenly Max jumped behind Ray as Kai finally emerged and attempted to tackle Max,  
oh he got Max but unfortunately he got Ray too.

''DAM YOU MAX! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!''Kai yelled.He grabbed Max by his shirt and started shaking him so hard that he got dizzy and fell on the floor. Kai smirked at the dizzy Max and muttered'' That should teach you." "Since when have you been going out with Tyson Kai?" Asked a smug looking Hillary.She noticed Kai blushing a little but managed to say''Two days before he got chibified. Either way it's none of your business." He snapped then walked back into the hall.  
_'Hm, nosey girl!'_He thought then he entered his room where Tyson was currently deeply asleep. He silently sat down on the edge of the bed and softly shook Tyson's shoulder.The chibi slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Kai and gave a yawn while cutely rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " Do you want to eat now Ty?" Kai asked the sleepy infant. He nodded and attempted to stand up, but due to his injuries he swayed, he would of had fallen off the bed had Kai not caught him." You shouldn't strain yourself, you'll just hurt yourself so take it easy."Kai warned the child. ''Okay.'' was the child's only reply.

Kai then left the room with Tyson snuggled in his arms. The moment they entered the room Max said'' Where having pizza." "Pizza?" The chibi asked curiously looking at everyone in the room." You'll love it Tyson! Pizza is really good!" Daichi said to the chibi in a loud voice. ''I could eat it too?" The chibi asked warily " Like i said Tyson, you can do what you want and eat what you want." Kai said in a reassuring voice to the child. When the doorbell rung Max ran to the door.

* * *

**NIGHT TIME:**  
After getting cups and plates the group ate there good two or three slices of pizza. What everyone thought was weird was that Tyson barely managed to eat _one_slice while usually he would eat more. '' Why...?" Kenny began to ask but was cut off when Max whispered to him" Okay not only was Tyson abused but he was starved to death and they tried to drown him as punishment.Who knows what else they did to him." Kenny looked at the currently laughing Tyson as Daichi told him a joke. He also noticed that Kai was watching Tyson while he was being held by Daichi, as if making sure that Daichi didn't hurt his chibified boyfriend. To Kenny, Kai was like a mother hawk defending her chick,you could guess who was in which role. Kai looked deep in thought, Kai then stood from his seat and gently picked Tyson up and said" He needs a bath.'' He then left the room.

When Kai and Tyson were out of earshot Kenny began to interrogate Max and Ray," One at a time!" Ray exclamied feeling preassured."Why is Tyson afraid of loud noises?" Hillary asked first. Max sighed, he knew she was gonna ask that and it seemed she wasn't the only curious one. " I'm not that sure why but from what Tyson told us, he said that if he ever talked he would get hurt.So when he hears loud sounds he thinks that were yelling at him and that were gonna hit him." Max answered the brunett. " So thats why he started crying when i picked him up then?" Daichi said. "Yeah and the fact that you piced him up hard, one: he was scared that you were going to hurt him, and two: he was injuried and you grabbed him to hard." Ray said to the now guilty looking Daichi.  
"I swear Kai's like a mother hawk protecting her chick." Kenny said smugly. Everyone started to laugh at the simple statment.

* * *

**BATHROOM:  
**Kai laughed as the infant splashed him with foamy water, of course never one to give up he splashed Tyson back. Kai was mindful of the child's injuries, Tyson laughed as Kai took him out of the bathtub and began to carefully dry him.When he finished wraping the bandages around the child's injuries the chibi asked"Why i take other bath?"  
"To reduce the pain on your back." Kai answered the chibi.  
"Me love you." Tyson said yawning tiredly,he began to snuggle comfortably in Kai's chest. Kai froze at the chibi's words did he just hear right?" M-Me love you." The child repeated tiredly his eyelids droping. " I love you too." Kai whispered to the now sleeping child.

He frowned as he heard the voices from the living room. He had been so absorbed in playing with his chibi boyfriend that he didn't notice the noises. He scowled inwardly,he would have to walk across the living room to get to his(there)room. He also didn't want Tyson to wake up,he sighed then he started to make his way to the living room.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM:  
**When Ray heard Kai's footsteps coming from the hallway he yelled'' SHUT UP! " They became quite when Kai came in with a sleeping child in his arms. " He's SO cute!" Hillary squeled loudly, a little bit to much as Kai glared at her, but stoped looking at her when Tyson whimpered and flinched in his sleep at the loud noise. Kai turned his attention to the sleeping infant in his arms, he began to whisper softly into the chibi's ear. When the child went back into a peaceful sleep Kai glanced at his teammates then he walked across the room into his bedroom.

* * *

**Okay thats chapter 7! I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time.. Bye!!**


	8. NOT YOU TO!

UNUSUAL LIVES CHAPTER 8

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**MORNING:**

Kai opened his eyes the moment the sunlight hit his face,he then yawned.He froze.Something was missing. He looked around and realized that Tyson wasn't any where in sight. He shot out of bed then he heard a crash coming from some where in the kitchen. He then bolted out of his room and into the kitchen, when he entered the kitchen he saw a still chibi Tyson with his hands over his head with pots littering the floor.  
"Tyson?!'' Kai said to the chibi, when the child heard his voice he tried to run to Kai hugging Kai's leg. Kai nearly lost his balance when the chibi had launched himself onto his leg, he carefully scoped up the chibi and held him close.

"Don't scare me like that! Don't you ever go on your own again!" Kai almost screamed at the now terrified child. Kai felt guilty when the chibi whimpered out " I-I s-sorry. " Kai then hugged the crying chibi tighter and said gently" I'm not mad at you, but don't scare me by disappearing like that again." The chibi stopped crying and nodded. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before he heard Tyson's stomach growl loudly. The child put his hand on his stomach and grinned sheepishly.

"Your hungry?'' Kai asked the angle in his arms.  
"Yeah!'' The child _almost_yelled out.Kai, for a moment almost believed that it was the teenage Tyson that had yelled out.But no, it was the chibi version of his boyfriend.  
"Kai?" Kai looked at the chibi when he heard his name. "Bweakfeast?" The chibi asked"Sure.'' With that Kai made some eggs and sausages.Once the food was done he once again hand fed the child. Suddenly Ray stepped into the kitchen fallowed by Daichi and Hillary. "Morning you two." Ray said with a smile on his face, Kai nodded to the three of them while Tyson took the pleasure of hugging them each. Ray laughed and hugged the chibi back, Tyson then hugged Hillary shocking her as last night the chibi was afraid of her and now he was hugging her?

Of course being the girl she was she couldn't help but hug the blue haired child back. Next came Daichi "Aww come on.I didn't for this." He said in a low voice but the lees hugged the child. "Morning-ack!'' They turned to see Tyson hugging Kenny whom looked surprised but still said "Good morning Tyson." Then he ruffeld the infant's hair. After everyone had eaten Ray asked" Where's Max?" "He couldn't still be sleeping can he?" Hillary asked somewhat annoyed.

"MAX!''

The chibi suddenly yelled out. Kai and the others were shocked, a few days ago Tyson had been to afraid to even _whisper _ and now he was yelling. To Kai and Ray it was an improvment, the two of them and Max missed the teenage Tyson.  
''Someone call?" Came a voice from the kitchen entrance they turned and were shocked to see a chibi Max.

"MAX!" Tyson yelled and ran to the blond chibi, hugging him. Max eagerly hugged his'best friend' back. "I'm hungry!" Max said to Ray, Ray blinked a few times before he picked up Max and started to hand feed him what was left over.

"AH MAX IS A CHIBI TOO!?" Daichi yelled, having just regesterd that Max was now a small 4 year old boy.'' Aw hes so cute too!" Hillary couldn't help it...to her they were SO CUTE!

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being short!**


	9. Buried alive?

**Unusal Lives chapter:9**

**Sorry! I had writers block so i couldn't update this chapter.  
Oh by the way someone we hate is going to reappear in this chapter.  
Enjoy the chapter!!**

Max moved his head to the side in a cute way and yelled "Head hurt stop yelling!" Ray didn't know why but he couldn't help but give a heated glare to Daichi.Daichi noticed the 'death glare' from Ray and he flinched, it was about as scary as Kai's own glare. He shut up anyway he didn't want to get on Ray's bad side.  
Tyson began to giggle when Max stuck his tongue out at Daichi, whom in turn stuck his tongue out at Max. Ray and Kai both silently walked behind the two chibis and swooped them into there arms.

Ray began to tickle Max's stomach while Kai was carefully changing Tyson's bandages which were slightly soaked a bit with blood. Some of Tyson's wounds had reopened and where now bleeding. He sighed and got the special cream he had used the other night and a slightly wet piece of cloth and began to clean Tyson's reopened wounds.  
Ray felt Max flinch at the sight of his friend's wounds, he put a small hand on his head and whispered to the neko-jin "Head hurt."  
Ray thought for a few seconds before he went to a cabinet and took out some child's medicine for Max.  
Suddenly everyone heard a small cough coming from Tyson and saw that the boy had a tint of red on his cheeks and he was sweating a little.  
Tyson then collapsed. Without thinking Kai began to panic as he put his hand on the infant's forehead, he felt a fever building up. "Kai get to the hospital NOW!"Hillary yelled at the Russian blader.She of course was scared, a moment ago Tyson was fine and a few minutes later he was running a fever? Not needing to be told twice,Kai ran out of the hotel room with a now sick chibi in his arms.

When Kai reached the hospital he managed to pant out" H-Hes...s-sick." A nurse came and looked at the chibi and took him from his arms.A moment later she was gone behind a door. Kai sat down and tried to catch his breath, he wonderd_ how _Tyson had all of the sudden had gotton sick.What he didn't know was that the chibi's sickness was the begining of the things to come.

* * *

He laughed coldly, his plan was going along _perfectly_. Who knew that the two boys he had hired had managed to get the drug into Tyson's system? When he hired the two boys they seemed to stupid to do anything, but he was wrong and he took it back. All he needed now was a sample of Tyson's blood to see what was wrong with the blue haired chibi.  
Boris knew that the moment Tyson and Kai had got together Kai would at one point take advantage of the other boy. All he needed was a bit of Tyson's blood and his suspisions would be proven.  
But of course he was going to make sure Tyson would stay 'sick' for a little while longer.

* * *

Ray,Max,Daichi,Kenny and Hillary walked into the hospital to see Kai sitting in a chair in the corner looking somewhat sad.  
"Whats wrong?" Hillary asked the Russian blader.  
"The docters say that because of Tyson's injurie's on his chest it's harder for him to breath. And also that he has a high fever." He answerd dully to the girl. ''Does he have to stay overnight?" Kenny asked him.  
''Yeah.'' He answered again in a emotionless voice. A woman came up to them and said" You can go see the infant you brought in but you have to quite because he is currently asleep."

With that Kai stood up and walked down the hallway and into his angle's room. He saw the chibi peacefully asleep with a breathing mask on his face.Kai sat down next to the bed and gently began to run his hand threw the child's soft blue hair. He sighed, he MISSED the old Tyson, it wasn't that he didn't love Tyson in his current state. oh he loved him even now but he couldn't help but miss the teenage version of his boyfriend.

He had been absorbed into his thoughts that he didn't notice that the rest of his teammates had walked into the room until he felt a small weight on his back. He turned his head around to see a chibi Max staring back at him.  
''Bout time we call you for ten minutes and now you nowtice?" The chibi said disapproving voice,he pouted cutely.  
''Ray, i think you lost someone.'' Kai said to the neko-jin as he handed Ray the blond chibi. "Kai don't you think we should go back? The docters say he'll be fine and you can come vist him later." Daichi tried to reason with his captain.

"No, you guys can leave if you want i'm gonna stay here a little while longer." Kai said to his teammates never taking his eyes off the little figure on the bed. After a few moments the team except Kai had left, he took hold of the chibl's little hand and stroked it with his thumb. He rememberd back a few days ago when Tyson had told him about him being abused and he wondered weither if that was what had given him his nightmares.  
He almost jumped when he felt a slight preassure on his hand, he looked to see that Tyson was crying in his sleep. Tyson then whispered something in his sleep, to Kai it sounded like "P-Pwease n-no...h-hurt. I-I s-sowry, p-pwease n-no..bu-bury m-me." The chibi countinude to whimper. Kai froze Tyson had said 'please no bury me.' that ment... it was either a expression of speech or Tyson had been buried alive,without thinking Kai began to shake Tyson gently by his shoulder.

* * *

**Okay heres chapter nine! I hope you injoy it!**


	10. Feeling loved and protected

****

Unusual lives chapter:10  
Sorry about the late update! I've been busy lately here at home!

**I hope you enjoy!**

The chibi's eyes popped open with tears streaming down his face,a frightened look on his face.  
The chibi stood up quickly and looked around the room with tears going down his face and fear showing in his eyes.

When the child's eyes landed on Kai the child jumped on Kai and began to sob.

Without hesitation Kai wrapped his arms around the small shaking child and began to whisper reassuringly into the boy's ears.  
"Shh.. it's okay Ty, no one is gonna to hurt you.'' Kai whispered softly and gently into the slightly calmer child.  
The child stopped crying enough to say in a shaky voice "D-daddy n-no b-buwrey m-me?"

Kai hide his shock,"No one is here to hurt you." He said again in the same reassuring voice. The chibi sniffed and rubbed his eyes, but he couldn't stop the small stream of tears going down his face.Kai laughed quitely and carefully wipped the infant's tears away with his fingure.

After getting rid of the tears the chibi couldn't help but ask "Why i here?" Kai noticed that Tyson had asked in a _small_ voice instead of the _louder_ voice he had been using this morning.( IT'S NOW LATE AFTERNOON.)

''You got really sick this morning so we had to take you here or you were gonna sufficate." Tha chibi gave a small smile.He knew the teenager cared for him but he didn't that he cared for him _that_ much. "We leave now?" the chibi asked looking at the teenager.

''No, you have to stay overnight to make sure that you don't get sick again." Kai answered. "But don't worry, i'll come vist you in the morning.'' "Pwomise?" Tyson asked somewhat werialy,he wanted to make sure that the teenager in front of him _actually _cared.And that the teenager wasn't pulling his leg.

"Yeah i promise." Kai said with a smile on his face, a real smile. the two sat in silence untile Kai broke the silence, "Tyson, has.. your father um.. buried you alive befor?" He asked nervously,he did NOT want to to bring up ant bad memories. The chibi looked at him in shock and was it...fear?

Suddenly the child now seemed to scared to speak but he shook his head 'yes' slowly. Kai's eyes widend in shock, his suspisions were true. Beating and starving a small child like Tyson was bad enough but buiring him _alive_ was going to far.

Getting rid of the hatred he felt towards Tyson's father he asked in a restrained voice,'' Why did he bury you?" The chibi was silent for a minute before he answered in the same small but frightednd voice that he had first used when the child had first meet them a few day ago.

"You know Tyson, you don't have to be afraid of me or the others.We want to protect and help you, i would never hurt you." He started to become nervoues as he was about to say the last part. "Because i...love you." Kai finished nervouesly, he didn't know how the chibi would react.

"You do...?" The chibi asked uncertinly,Kai nodded yes. The chibi smiled and yelled out,''Me love you to!'' And the chibi hugged him once more. They stayed like that for a while until Kai saw the time and he sighed it was time for him to leave.

He looked at the small child that was still in his arms, the child looked not only healthier but also happier then from the first day Tyson had been a chibi. Another thing that worried him was that Tyson had not turned back yet to his teenage self yet.

"Tyson it's time for me to leave." The child whipped his head toward Kai with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't want Kai to leave, everytime the teenager was near him he felt loved and when the teenager held him he felt not only loved but he felt safe. His father _never_ loved him, no all his father did was _hurt_ him.

''Do you have to leave...?" The chibi asked despreatly. Kai noticed the tone of the child's voice, one thing was sure: Tyson did NOT want him to leave. He brought the chibi closer to his chest and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, i HAVE to go, but don't worry i'll be here when you wake up.'' Kai whispered into the chibi's ear.

He began to rock the chibi back and fourth slowly until he saw the slow rising of the infant's chest. The child's small hand was clutched at Kai's shirt, as if in his sleep begging Kai not to leave him. Kai carefully laid the chibi on the bed and tucked him in. He then gave Tyson a small kiss on his forhead then he got up and left the sleeping chibi in the room.

* * *

Once he got to the hotel Hillary came up to him and told him to be quite, since this morning Max's headache had not gotton any better in fact it got worse.

"Why don't you guys take Max to the hospital then?" He asked curiously. Even if it was just a headache, he should be taken care of by a docter.

"We would but it's nothing we cant handle, Tyson had collapsed this morning and Max just has a big headache." Kenny replied to the Russian blader. He 'hnd' then walked to the couch and sat down, and he began to relax a little. Today had been streesful, it's not everyday your chibi boyfriend suddenly gets sick and then tells you that his father buried him alive.

"So hows Tyson? Has he woken up yet?" Daichi asked maturaly, which to Kai was a miracle. The boy was always goofing around he never behaved and now he was talking maturely? Oh yes, it was a miracle.

"Hes doing better and yes he woke up about and hour and half after you guys left.'' He answered tiredly.

"Do we have any more medicen?" Came Ray's voice from the kitchen.

* * *

**sorry i had to end the chapter right there, Any way i hope you like this chapter!!XD**


End file.
